Loki Laufeyson (Ikol) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal foster great-grandfather); Bolthorn (maternal foster great-grandfather); Bor Burison (paternal foster grandfather); Bestla (paternal foster grandmother, presumed deceased); Fygorgyn (maternal foster grandfather); Gaea (maternal foster grandmother); Mimir (paternal foster great-uncle); Laufey (father); Odin Borson (foster father); Farbauti (mother); Frigga (foster mother); Cul Borson (paternal foster uncle, deceased); Vili Borson (paternal foster uncle, deceased); Ve Borson (paternal foster uncle, deceased); Fulla (maternal foster aunt); Sigyn (wife, separated); Thor Odinson (paternal foster brother); Balder Odinson (paternal foster brother); Hermod (paternal foster brother); Vidar Odinson (paternal foster brother); Bragi (paternal foster brother); Tyr Odinson (paternal foster brother); Loki Laufeyson (previous incarnation); Loki Laufeyson (Kid Loki) (previous incarnation); Idunn (foster sister-in-law); Nanna (former foster sister-in-law); Solveig (former foster sister-in-law); Cisa (former foster sister-in-law); Arkin (cousin) Son of Satan (son); Narvi (son, deceased); Váli (son, deceased); Tess Black (daughter); Hela (alleged daughter); Fenris Wolf (alleged son); Midgard Serpent (Jordmungand) (alleged son); Hoarfen (alleged grandson); Sturm (alleged grandson); Drang (alleged grandson); Wolf Gods (alleged grandson); Hoder (paternal foster cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City (New York State, United States of America) | Gender = Genderfluid | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | Citizenship2 = Frost Giants | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Deity; Adventurer; Asgardian Spy; God of Stories and Mischief; Former God of Evil | Education = | Origin = Deity; Frost Giant, adopted by Odin | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Stephanie Hans | First = Journey into Mystery #622 | Quotation = I have a friend who believes in me. I have a brother whom I love. I am my own, and I will not sit long in any box built for me. These things are right. These things we'll keep. As for the rest... Let's tell a different story. Let's be something new. | Speaker = Loki | QuoteSource = Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = Before dying at the hands of the Void during the Siege on Asgard, Loki laid schemes to break free fom the chains of destiny, manipulating Hela into taking his name out of the Book of Hel, allowing himself to be reborn instead of truly dying, and be reborn as a completely new Kid Loki. However, when he met his end at the hands of the Void, he died forever, and any new Loki would never be the original Loki. Ikol When the Kid Loki deciphered a riddle, he was sent to a hidden chamber where he found a pale echo of his elder self. The spirit revealed that his death and rebirth were part of an elaborate plan set down by Loki himself before his death. In order to return, he first had to die. Since it happened, the spirit delivered young Loki a message: in his previous incarnation, Loki ensured that the threat of evil would endure eternally, even in his absence, and this echo had come to help the boy through those hard times, "because a trickster is naught without a playground." However, Loki wanted no part of this, dismissing his elder self and reducing it into the form of a magpie, he condemned the bird to a lifetime as Ikol (Loki backwards), his minion and his opposite. Determined not to become like his past self, Young Loki went on several adventures to gain Thor's and everyone else's trust and affection. These adventures included hiding the World's Heart so Galactus would give up his war against Asgard, helping save Midgard from the Serpent, bringing Thor back from the dead by being the only person to remember him, helping Daimon Hellstrom save people from Nightmare, assisting in the war with the Manchester Gods and helping Thor and Leah, Hela's handmaiden and his best friend, against Surtur. However, Ikol appeared displeased with his new incarnation's desire to be his own person, as well as his new personality. After killing Surtur and gaining the trust he fought so hard to earn, Loki and Leah found Daimon Hellstrom in Leah's cave, apparently injured. Daimon told Loki that Mephisto got the Fear Crown he made before passing out, leaving the young godling to wonder if he had been betrayed and noticing Ikol's absence. Leah told Loki to stop pretending as they both knew "Ikol" only existed inside his head because he was a "parasitic little story", which was why Leah could also see him. Excusing himself, Loki left her cave and told her that he might be gone for a while. After meeting with the echo of his elder self, the latter told the young Loki that he asked the Teller to give the information about the fear crown to Mephisto so he could rule all hells and the only way to stop it and destroy the crown, was to destroy this incarnation of Loki and letting Ikol, his past self, take over his body and his good name. The boy asked Ikol if he never meant to change after all, to which the elder trickster said that he wanted to change and not the child Loki. Thus, he told the boy that he could have three conversations but could not reveal anything. After sending Leah away to safety from himself, trying to convince Brün to devour him and Thor to kill him if he turned evil to no effect, Loki finally faced his past self. He asked what would happen when his former self took over. Elder Loki told the boy that the Fear Crown was going to disappear with his death and that the future and everyone would be safe and happy. The boy told the elder Loki that he was lying and that he (elder Loki) would never change, and while the child Loki played and changed, his elder self was just being himself and so he had lost. Then the boy picked up the magpie and ate it. The young Loki said that he won as he was taken over by Ikol. Loki then grabbed his horned helmet, acknowledging his guilt of having killed the young Loki, and said "Damn me. Damn you all." Young Avengers Assemble Loki arrived to the parallel Earth-212 to meet up with America Chavez in a restaurant to talk about a proposition: To eliminate Wiccan for his potential and how the multiverse "would be better off without him." America furiously refused Loki's proposal and told him she would be watching over Wiccan. Glad that his words had the desired effect, the young trickster stated that putting the Avengers together was going to be his greatest hit. Days later, Wiccan accidentally unleashed a multiversal parasite called Mother. When he sensed Wiccan performing the ritual that brought Mother, Loki supposedly tried to stop Wiccan, but Miss America interrupted the trickster, and apparently caused it to affect him, her, Wiccan and Hulkling, Wiccan's boyfriend. As they started being attacked by their parents (either they were deceased or alive), Loki offered Wiccan and Hulkling the opportunity to undo the spell, but his current body lacked power. Marvel Boy and Hawkeye joined them as they rescued Loki, Wiccan, Miss America and Hulkling from Mother in MJ's. The Mother started mind-controlling numerous adults to help her recapture the young heroes. When they were surrounded in Central Park, Loki convinced Wiccan to lend him his powers for ten minutes, and used them to empower the teenage heroes and defeat the parents. As they managed to escape, Mother faded away, Loki explained they couldn't go back to any place their parents were or died (in the case of any deceased parent brought back by Mother) or Mother would return, as her powers were distance based. The young heroes decided to stay together as the reformed Young Avengers. In the next three months, Loki trained Billy to prepare him to fight Mother. The Young Avengers are joined by Prodigy, who informed them Speed was kidnapped by a strange entity dressed as Patriot. The Young Avengers chased the entity through the multiverse, who brought them to Mother's Dimension. They escaped, but accidentally left Prodigy and Hulkling behind. Using numerous evil alternate version of themselves as a distraction, the Young Avengers distracted Mother and save Hulkling and Prodigy. Back to Earth-616, Hulkling left the team. Later, Loki met up with Mother through astral projection where he revealed that he was the one who manipulated Billy to pull out Mother into Earth-616 and that he wanted his power. After answering some questions and claiming that everything is according to his plan, Loki left, seemingly unaware that Mother was also working with what seemed to be an older, vengeful Leah. Leah tricked Hulkling into returning to New York City, allowing Mother to come back to Earth-616, who threatened to unleash the evil versions of the Young Avengers to the world. Since Billy was still to weak to end the spell which brought Mother, Loki suggested that he would be able to do it if his body were older, thus making Wiccan age him into a young adult. Unfortunately, Loki claimed that his powers didn't remain. The trickster revealed he had a second plan, to turn Wiccan temporarily into the Demiurge. After Prodigy called all the teenager heroes available to fight Mother, the team headed out to confront her. During the battle, Loki was easily overpowered by Leah, who continued to taunt him along with the ghostly appearance of his younger incarnation. To Loki's shock, he realized both the younger Loki and Leah were actually the physical manifestation of his missing powers which he subconsciously gave up due to his guilt over killing his younger self. After America took a hit from the Ultimate Nullifier to protect him, Loki finally confessed that he was actually a copy of the original Loki's mind that had killed and stolen the body of the Loki who was able to change and be better and that he also had lied and manipulated the team by making a deal with Mother and thus admitted that it was all his fault. His confession made Leah, Meree, Annie, Oubliette and the Ultimate Nullifier disappear, which were revealed to be manifestations of his abilities too, thus regaining his powers and freeing Teddy. After Billy and Teddy managed to destroy Mother, the team returned to Central Park where they were met by Billy's parents, but before he could introduce them, they realized Loki was gone, having fled the scene wracked with guilt over his actions. Celebrating Mother's defeat, the Young Avengers threw a New Years' party, along with many young heroes that had come to their rescue. During the party, Loki was spotted by David, who confronted him only to find out that Loki was the one who secretly paid for the party. Loki didn't want to stay with the team because they could forgive him; thus, by leaving he wouldn't give them the chance. While talking to David, Loki admitted that he was different than who he was, but he couldn't avoid being Loki, and even if he killed himself, he would eventually come back probably worse; therefore he would be the best story he could. At the end of the party, after watching the Young Avengers leave through one of America's portals, Loki searched through his phone and smiled fondly at the team photo he took. Agent of Asgard Loki started working for the All-Mothers of Asgardia in different missions in exchange of his Asgardian crime record to be erased, one crime for each successful mission. The All-Mothers required Loki to return to Asgardia numerous Asgardians who were roaming freely on Earth, including Lorelei and Sigurd. Even though he let Lorelei go, Loki forced Sigurd back to Asgard. However, Loki later with Thor, his new ally Verity Willis and Lorelei about how Sigurd didn't commit any crime and planed to broke him out of Asgardia. After Thor distracted Heimdall by battling the Technocracy and using Willis to see which traps were real, Sigurd and Lorelei escaped together while Loki stayed to find what the All-Mother have been keeping secret. He found an older version of himself who had been influencing events in history for his bidding. He told Loki that he wasn't his past but his future, being helped by the All-Mothers to prevent Loki and Asgardia's future from changing. Displeased by the All-Mothers' desire to be bound by destiny, Loki quit working for them. AXIS Loki had had a scuffle with Doctor Doom, who believed Loki would one day bring about the end of Latveria due to the manipulations of the Old Loki, when Magneto arrived to Latveria to ask for help to defeat the recently-unleashed Red Onslaught. The trickster God helped a group of villains defeat the Stark Sentinels, while Doom and the Scarlet Witch cast an inversion spell to alter the moral compass of the Red Skull and defeat him. The inversion spell had a stronger effect than expected, and affected all of those in the island, including Loki, who became heroic. Loki's role of "hero" was dubious at best as he turned his back on Verity, due to feeling mortals were beneath him, and betrayed Lorelei and Sigurd, putting Asgardian law before their friendship, earning the disappointment and disapproval of Odin. He also became incapable of feeling guilt for his past misdeeds. As the inversion spell turned what was evil good, it also took what was good and made evil of it. Loki, who had been on a path of personal redemption, had lost the aspects of himself that had "grown" (as Odin put it). Loki rejoined the (now-inverted) villains to stop the inverted X-Men from detonating a gene bomb which would've killed everyone in the planet who wasn't a mutant. Even though they failed, the arrival of the inverted Avengers (including Odinson) gave them a second wind to keep on fighting. In order to prevent him from going on a murderous rampage, Loki tricked Odinson into following him to the Moon. There, Loki found Mjolnir as it had been left after Thor became unworthy. Using Mjolnir, Loki became Thor and fought his half-brother until (back on Earth) a reinversion spell was cast, and Loki became his old self once again and when his guilt for past misdeeds returned, he became unworthy as well. Post-AXIS After returning to his apartment, Loki discovered that for unknown reasons, he was no longer able to tell a lie, no matter how little or harmless. Due to this, while having a conversation with Odinson, Loki revealed against his will the fate of his younger self, Kid Loki. Fueled by rage, Odinson brutally beat Loki up, and brought him to Asgardia for punishment. The rest of the Asgardians turned their back on him, and Frigga exiled Loki from the Ten Realms. While wandering the space between the Ten Realms, Loki encountered Odin, who admitted his love for Loki even after knowing what he had done. The All-Father then sent Loki back to Earth, where his trial would start, and he would to become worthy of his power once again. When he returned to Manhattan, Loki encountered his evil future self in his apartment, who strapped Loki in order to tell him his story. After revealing his motives to his younger self, King Loki set Loki on a magical fire that sent him back to the hidden chamber where Kid Loki had first met him. Loki was confronted by the ghosts of the original Loki and Kid Loki, who offered him two options, the original Loki offered him to accept his nature as the God of Lies, and Kid Loki offered him to destroy himself like he did to save the world from himself. After being motivated by Verity Willis via his phone with magic cell reception, Loki chose a third path. Loki realized that a lie was nothing more than a story, a story he could choose to rewrite, to tell a different one. On the real world, King Loki witnessed as Loki burned to the ground, seemingly dying. Eight months into the future, Loki returned to Verity, as he had become not the God of Lies but the God of Stories. | Powers = Despite being part Frost Giant, Loki possesses Asgardian attributes. Superhuman Strength: Loki, without the aid of anything, through his own biology, possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average Asgardian male. He possesses sufficient physical strength to lift up to 50 tons. It is possible, however, that he can further increase his strength through mystical enchantment on a temporary basis. Similarly to Thor, it has recently been listed at a higher level than originally,as the original handbook listed him as able to lift 30 tons without aid. He once even managed to destroy a large building with a single punch. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Like Asgardians, Loki's bodily tissues have roughly 3 times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Loki's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. However, at times, Loki had imbued himself with magical abilities that enable him to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another Asgardian if hit. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. He has proved in past to be durable enough to withstand energy blast's from Mandarin's Rings and several blows from Spider-Man without so much as a blink. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Asgardians, Loki, although he is inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, can still obtain injury, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of his sorcery, Loki's ability to heal himself is far above that of other Asgardians. His magical energies are so imbued into his body that he can reattach severed limbs and, while still a male, even reattached his own head at least once. Superhuman Stamina: Loki's Frost Giant metabolism grants him superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, much like his physical strength and durability, Loki can temporarily augment his stamina through magical means. Superhuman Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Loki ages at a far slower rate than humans. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, who stop aging completely at a certain point, Loki isn't fully immune to aging. Although he has recently been "reborn", he still has his memories of his previous life. While he is several millenia old, at least, he has the appearance and vitality of a young Asgardian man in his physical prime. Loki is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Sorcery: Loki has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes, of which can be used to further enhance or augment his physical diagram, like his speed, strength, and stamina, but only temporarily. His magical abilities are equal to Karnilla, the most skilled sorceress in the Asgardian dimension. Being a telekinetic, Loki can influence the movement of objects and people with his mind, and as such, this power proves to be devastating and chaotic in nature. His known abilities include the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force, generate highly durable force fields, bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects, or teleport himself or others across dimensions. He can also bring inanimate objects to life, or mystically imbue objects or beings with specific but temporary powers. He has, for example, augmented the might of human criminals as the Cobra and Sandu. These magical effects remain only for as long as he maintains the spell that created them. Loki has also once cursed Deadpool with an indestructible Tom Cruise's face, which proved to be powerful enough to withstand being run over by a train and direct contact with a nuclear rod without receiving a single scratch. He has also once used his magic to turn Invisible Woman's psionic shields against herself. Loki’s power has been said by the Silver Surfer during their early encounters as sufficient to “decimate a planet”. *'Psionics:' Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. *'Shape-shifting:' Like a number of gods or goddesses, Loki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. The thought has been raised that his current form is merely a shape Loki has decided to remain in. Despite this well-known ability of Loki's, he has commented to himself, as he struggled to escape from Dormammu's mystic cage, that this is his "most soul-draining" power, apparently meaning it is more taxing than his other magical abilities. He has become such animals such as a snake, eagle, mouse and bee, gaining the basic natural abilities inherent in each form. While he can take on the likeness of another god, giant or human, he will not necessarily gain the special physical or mental powers of the being he imitates. Loki can also transform external objects into other forms and substances by magic; for instance, he has turned clouds into dragons and even changed cars into ice cream. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak, Asgardians can communicate and be understood by all races. and possessed the powers given by the magical hammer: *'Flight' *'Energy Manipulation' **'Lightning/Electrokinesis:' **'Rain' *'Matter Manipulation' *'Dimensional Portals' *'Chronokinesis' }} | Abilities = *'Intelligence:' Loki has a genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts. He is also extremely cunning and skilled, an expert battle strategist, and highly skilled and charismatic manipulator, which is evident by the ease how Loki repeatedly succeeded to regain the trust of his fellow Asgardians, despite his numerous crimes. *'Skilled Combatant:' Loki is a formidable combatant in his own right, particularly as a swordsman or in the use of his various energy manipulative powers in combat situations, enough to hold his own against Thor on numerous occasions and beat the Disir into (literal) submission. | Strength = Class 50. | Weaknesses = *'Magic limitations:' Loki's powers are believed to at least be slightly weaker on Midgard than on Asgard, as his birth was not of Gaea, and even Odin's magic was on the wane on Earth. Also, while apparently possessing some extrasensory abilities that resemble psionic powers, Loki can not directly read the minds of other beings, nor can he control their actions. *'Superiority Inferiority Complex:' Loki's ambition has proven to be his greatest flaw, as his passionate hatred of Thor, lust for power, and his tendency to alienate himself through his ignoble actions greatly impedes his ability to bring his well laid plans to fruition. Also, as noticed by Apocalypse, Loki has poor understanding of human nature, which leads him to severely underestimate his mortals (earthly) opponent's, resulting into humiliating defeat. *'Inability to lie:' After the cast of the reinversion spell, Loki found himself unable to tell lies, no matter how little or harmless, being even unable to tell a joke. According to himself, Loki wasn't sure whether this limitation was a secondary effect of the reinversion spell or unconscious self-destructive behavior due to feeling guilt for having killed Kid Loki. | Equipment = The Seven-League Boots, which allow him to walk through surfaces such as waterfalls or rainbows, and walk vertically, and a special coat created from shadow-thread stolen from Svartalfheim which lets him become invisible. | Transportation = | Weapons = Formerly Gram | Notes = * Loki's Agent of Asgard costume was designed by Jamie McKelive.Jamie McKelvie - Tumblr * Loki's birthday is on December 17.Al Ewing - Tumblr * Loki's "God of Stories" concept was designed by Lee Garbett. http://leegarbettart.tumblr.com/post/116467048922/final-concept-for-new-loki | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Deities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Odinson Family Category:Laufeyson Family Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Frost Giants Category:Fencing Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Characters that can break Fourth Wall Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Geniuses